


Safe And Sound

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [13]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Multi, Romance, Wedding preparation, move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Continuation of my story ‘Look What You Made Me Do’. After they give the reinforcement for Soo Won’s troops and make Kouka winning the battle against Kai Empire’s forces, Yona and her group go to Fuuga along with Tae Woo and Lily as Wind Tribe troops go home. They have one purpose, to ask Mundok’s blessing so they can get married. Mundok more than willingly to hold his grandchildren’s wedding in Fuuga, so here they are, Yona and Hak will get married in Fuuga. On the night before their wedding tomorrow, Yona and Hak speak about how their presence to each other has been healing each other’s wound.For HakYona Week 2018 Day 6 – Healing.





	Safe And Sound

Like they have planned before, this time they will go to Fuuga for asking Mundok’s blessing on their wedding. At first, it’s planned that only Yona with her group but they have several addition members like Lily, Tetora, Ayura and Ogi (Wind Tribe’s people don’t count because there’s big chance that their hometown, Fuuga will be Yona’s and Hak’s wedding place and of course, these loud bunch get louder because getting over-excited).

Ogi eyes Yona who sits in front of Hak on their shared-stead above the horse “…it’s not the first time for both of you to kissed in public, so why does she feel shy now?”.

“because she kissed me in front of everyone that time is out of the plan”, Hak rolls his eyes, it’s also the main reason of why he’s startled when Yona has kissed him but Ogi is right this time, so he’s patting her head “there, there, you’re so brave and so cool in the battlefield, so why do you feel shy now?”.

Yona pouts and puffs her cheeks as Hak helps her to get off the horse, they will rest for a while to fulfill their water pouch and have a lunch “it’s not that I’m shy, I’m only excited?! why do you guys think that I’m shy?!”.

“because your face turns red every time you get closer to Hak like that~”, Lily tells her from her shared-stead with Tae Woo as Tae Woo mounts from his horse. After Tae Woo offers his help to her, Lily gets off the horse and approaches Yona, hugging her “and it’s too cute?!”.

Yun lifts his hand after Jae Ha puts him down “wait, actually since when did it planned?!”.

Yona and Hak exchange glances before they tell about what has happened when they’ve trapped in that cave, only about the proposal of course, which lead to their plan to tell them about their marriage and their departure to Fuuga.

Yun shouts in disbelief “since that long?! why didn’t you tell us sooner?!”.

“well, all of you were getting frantic because princess met with the ghosts of White Dragon’s first generation and White Snake’s father”.

“no excuse, you should tell us first?!”, Yun scolds these couple before grins, hugging Yona and Hak “but congratulations?!”.

Along with Yun, Kija, Shina and Zeno also hug them and give their congratulations before Jae Ha interjects “well, it’s only about time… we’re supposed to know about it already, right? now I am curious, how did Hak propose you till you received his proposal, Yona dear?”.

“when Hak proposed me?”, Yona trails off, but remembering of how Hak has proposed her, her face turns into as red as tomatoes before she burying her face onto Hak’s chest and hugging him “…don’t ask about it, it’s too embarrassing to be told to other people”.

“then just leave it as our little secret, okay?”, Hak only laughs while patting Yona’s head, asking them to live it down but it leaves the others in wonder _“what has happened, exactly?!”_.

.

* * *

 

.

When they arrive on Fuuga, Mundok welcomes them with his usual bear hug “princess?! Hak!?”.

Some oxygen is knocked out of Yona’s lungs as Mundok catches her in his bear hug but Hak has avoided his grandfather’s hug again, as usual. Mundok protesting about how Hak should receive his warm hug as he tries to hug Hak again, but Hak still avoids him. It can’t be helped because he has worried about them and here they are, coming back here to Fuuga, safe and sound. Yona and Hak faces Mundok hand in hand, asking for his blessing formally after that. Mundok never feels so proud of his grandson before, he never feels so happy because princess that he has thought as his own grand-daughter will truly become his grand-daughter. With tears brimming on his only eyes, Mundok tightly hugs Hak and Yona, teared up by overwhelming event in his life and gives his blessings to his grandchildren.

“gramps, stop wailing like baby”, Hak chokes as he laughing and patting Mundok’s back, never in his life he’s seen his grandfather become so emotional like this “it’s embarrassing, old man”.

Mundok smacks his head before pointing him with his thumb, asking Yona “how did you even receive this insolent grandson of mine as your husband, princess!?”.

Yona only laughs at that “oh, I guess my love to him overcomes anything”.

Hak blushes at that and other guys in Fuuga cheering and jeering for him. It invites Hak’s fist to them and once the commotion is over, Tae Woo who has gotten a hit of Hak’s fist on the head, bringing up the marriage plan “okay, now it’s the time to plan the marriage”.

Yun suggests “um, how about a month for the preparation? Because we need to wait the wedding attires for them, spreading the wedding invitations, prepare the wedding place, etc… besides I’m sure Yona will want to invite several people, right?”.

Yona nods her head and recounts with her fingers “uhm, like Captain Gigan and Yuri from Awa, princess Tao, Queen Kouren, also…”.

“yep, we understand”, Yun pats her shoulder to stop her before turning his attention to his Green companion “Jae Ha, we need your help the most to spread the wedding invitations”.

Jae Ha rolls his eyes “am I a horse?”.

Lily lifts her hands up in excitement “I will help as well?!”.

Tae Woo pats her shoulder and shakes his head “no, Lady Lily, you needn’t because you’re also our guest after all”.

Without mercy, Lily smacks Tae Woo’s back, where he has been slashed on the battlefield.

Lily puffs her cheeks and crosses her arms before her chest “duh, Tae Woo, exactly because of I have been received here as the guest under your care like you told my father, at least let me help to prepare their wedding as long as I stay here till Yona’s wedding instead of being pampered as guest who doing nothing here”.

Tae Woo lies down on the floor, squirming as he’s holding the pain on his back “yeah, but you just hit right at the place where my injury was… it’s rather hurt, you know?”.

“ops, I’m sorry!? Let me check it and I’ll re-bandage it”, Lily has grabbed his robe and ready to yank it again in case his wound really re-opened but Tae Woo quickly sits back and grabs her wrist “no need?! I’ll take a look of my injury at our infirmary?!”.

Lily rolls her eyes when Tae Woo is running away from her, looking back to other people behind her who already laughing and snickering at their antics “…what’s wrong with him?”.

Without Lily know, Tae Woo sighs in relief as he tries to calm his heart down outside “shit, she doesn’t aware of her own charm…”.

Han Dae, the fastest man in Wind Tribe, has pursued their young General and whispering from behind “heh, I guess despite her strong-headedness, she can be good and tough wife, General”.

Tae Woo blushes, looking for his spear “I’ll stab you, Han Dae?!”.

.

* * *

 

.

Wedding preparation is going on fast with Mundok’s help, he has asked other Elders to prepare their wedding in Fuuga and this night, the feast is held for the bride and groom who will marry tomorrow. Before the others realize it, Yona and Hak sneak to behind Mundok’s manor where they can see the town of Capitol Fuuga below that sparkling brightly this night due to its lighting. They sit on the bench side by side, looking down to the town. It reminds Yona to Kuuto at the night when she’s only a child, before next day she has sneaked into Kuuto along with Hak and Soo Won.

“what has upset your mind?”.

Hak’s question brings her back from her reverie, she snaps her head to his face and finds his grin at her shock. Why is she surprised now? he’s always good at looking through inside herself more than her. This time, like usual, he has seen it, something has upset her mind and he doesn’t want her to be upset on their wedding day, so he asks her to spit it out.

When Yona tells him about her insecurity, like does she good enough for him because sometimes she thinks she doesn’t deserve him, Hak laughs before asking “what would you tell me, if I told you that I never told you about my feeling before because I thought I don’t deserve you?”.

“it doesn’t important that you deserve me or not?! the fact is I love you like you love me, so it’s alright to be together since our feeling is the same, right?!”, Yona covers her mouth, how can she be so dumb when she’s supposed to know the answer already?

“and that’s the answer… princess, lovers aren’t created to be together for the rest of their life and die together but to complete each other’s presence till death do us apart. Don’t think that you don’t deserve me ever again, or I’ll mad”, Hak pinches her nose before leaning his forehead onto hers “you should know, I’m so proud of you and it’s honor for me to be your husband”.

Yona leans her forehead to his chest “you know, I was thinking… maybe if father was still alive, he surely only would give me ‘yes’ when I asked him to give his blessing to us and marry us”.

Last thing that upset her mind, is the fact that she can’t return his kindness, she can’t protect him and heal his wounds like he has done to her. It’s also the reason of why she has thought about those ridiculous things about she deserves him or not. His presence has been healed her after Soo Won’s betrayal, that’s why she can move on and her wounds has healed up, thanks to his love and his presence, which also one reason of why she has fallen in love with him.

“I always have been helped by you, and there’s nothing I can do to…”, Hak caresses her cheeks, tilting her chin up so she can look straight into his eyes, the sparkle on his eyes tightens her heart “…Hak?”.

“on that night… when they tried to kill you, it’s just like the shadow crept up from the darkness almost killed the light of my life… I can’t imagine what would happen if I was late… well, for sure I would kill myself right away”, Hak chuckles darkly while closing his eyes. He opens his eyes as he feels she cupping his face. He lifts his head and he finds the fear on her eyes “I failed to protect King Il that night, but I still have you to be protected, that’s what has been keeping my sanity and if not because of you, maybe I was going to be insane… I’m sure, I would kill myself right away after King Il and you died that night, if you also died along with King Il… but you didn’t…”.

Yona shakes her head, she doesn’t want that to happen but loss her words.

“I only want you to know because you should know as my soon-to-be-wife, princess… that’s far I need you to stay alive by my side, you don’t know how much I want to give my thanks to you. Thank you so much because you’re still alive till now, for being born in this world, for stay by my side, for be patient with me and for choose me as your husband”, Hak cups her wet cheeks “like I said before, maybe you didn’t think of yourself as someone great as your father or your previous self, King Hiryuu, but you have saved me with just your presence by my side. Prepare yourself, because I’ll never let you go after this”.

Tears streaming down Yona’s face as she blinks away her tears. She smiles so brightly, just like the sun and hugs him tightly. Hak kisses her forehead and her eyelids. Yona covers her face and wipes her tears, this is really overwhelming and warming her heart.

“ah…”.

“what is it? Is there something still left on your mind?”.

“now it comes to my mind, I hope he will not go that far, but what if Soo Won ruin our wedding as well?”.

Hak snorts “hah, then that bastard must be walked over my corpse if he would dare to ruin our wedding”.

“we will not let it happen, princess?!”.

“Kija, you dummy?!”.

Hak scowls when he hears that White Snake and genius pretty boy speaking from the bushes “it’s too late, stupid?! Get out of your hiding place?!”.

And with that, Yun and the Dragons get out of their hiding place, all of them except Shina and Zeno has been teared up after such romantic and sweet moment between them before.

Yun sniffles “sorry, we were worried because both of you disappeared”.

Jae Ha clears his throat, hiding his tears with his sly smirk “yeah, wouldn’t want you to eat Yona dear before your wedding tomorrow, you know?”.

“I will not eat or attack her, don’t group me with you, Droopy Eyes… and you’re clearly crying, don’t pretend that you aren’t…”.

Jae Ha doesn’t reject that this time “oh, come on, Hak~ even this big brother is teared up, it’s rare for you to be soft and honest like that and you’re surely romantic back then”.

“sorry to interrupt…”, Kija hiccups and wipes his tears “but we really mean it… we will not let your wedding with Hak is ruined by whoever it is, not even the King, princess…”.

Hak crosses his hands before his chest and smiles “yeah, I believe you guys”.

That’s rare for Hak to be honest with them, so after Yona hugs Yun and Dragons, it’s Hak who get hugged by Yun and Dragons before they hear a little quarrel.

The girl is scolding “hey, I can walk on my own?!”.

The guy snorts “yeah, but if you still want to present as Maid of Honor tomorrow, just let me carry you back before we make sure that your leg is sprained or not”.

Ops, Tae Woo doesn’t expect that Hak, Yona, Yun and Dragons find him when he carries Lily on his back.

Jae Ha smirks and he can’t help but tease them “oh? Secret rendezvous at the night, huh?”.

Tae Woo blushes “it’s not that?! I was patrolling and she tripped on her way when she’s looking for the princess?! So, I carried her back here”.

Luckily, when Yun checks on her leg, looks like her leg only gets scratched on her knee but she still can walk, like she has said, and there’s no problem if she will present as Maid of Honor tomorrow.


End file.
